Warren Peace's Undoing: The Father Files
by Andrew's Slinky
Summary: The sequal to Warren Peace's Undoing! Warren has saved Anna and Charlotte from their abusive father. But now that their ordeal is over can they return the favor and save Warren from himself?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"And in graver news convicted super villain and murderer Baron Battle escaped from jail this morning, he was serving a sentence of…"

Anna tuned out the rest of it; her numb brain could barely register what she had just heard. Warren's father was out of jail. Poor Warren.

"Anna?" Charlotte's sleepy voice called from the back room of their new apartment and Anna slowly got up from the couch and her homework to check on her sister.

"What's the matter Charlie?" she asked her gently and Charlotte looked up at her big sister with the most serious expression that Anna had ever seen on the young girl's face.

"Is Warren going to be okay?"

"What? What do you mean?" asked Anna quickly as she sat on the edge of her sister's bed, wondering where this had come from.

"Warren, is he going to be okay? I got one of my feelings."

Anna looked at her sister for the longest time before she could find a truthful answer.

"I promise that I will do my best to keep Warren safe, just like he did for us."

Charlotte nodded and snuggled back into her covers, sufficiently soothed by her sister's answer.

"Goodnight Charlie."

Anna headed back out into her living room and sat down to do her homework but she couldn't get the news out of her mind. She grabbed the phone next to her notebooks and quickly dialed Warren's number.

"Hello?" he sounded like he had been crying, but she didn't mention that.

"Did you hear?" she asked him and there was a silence on the other end of the line.

"Yes." His answer was short and full of pain and she could feel her heart break at the fear in his voice.

"You okay?" she asked him and he paused again.

"I think so, I can't really tell."

"Don't forget that I love you." She told him and he chuckled.

"I won't, I love you too, tell Charlie I love her and that I'll be around to see her in a few days."

"Okay, I will, and if you need me, anytime, anything, just call okay?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

"I promise Anna, now don't you have homework?" he was avoiding and she let him, for now.

"You know me too well."

"Goodnight Anna."

"Goodnight Warren."


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Warren? Warren you here?" Anna called as she entered her best friend's apartment, setting her keys on the table just inside the door and the food in her hand on the table that was used as a dining room. She surveyed the room but there was no Warren. There was no answer to her call, which was odd, Warren was always up and waiting for her when she came to visit him.

"Warren?" she called again, but there was still no answer and Anna felt herself start to panic a bit. Warren was always there when she called for him. She checked the blue and white kitchen and the dark green living room, no Warren. She knocked on his bedroom door, no answer. She lightly pushed it open, thinking he might have dozed off while watching television as they so often did together on late nights of studying. He was sprawled on his black covered bed, his arm hanging off the edge.

"Warren, wake up." She said, rolling her eyes to the ceiling, that boy could sleep anywhere and in any position. She reached the bed and shook his shoulder to wake him. He didn't even twitch. He was cold, even to her cooler fingertips, well, he was most likely a normal temperature for a normal person, but that was freezing for the nineteen year old pyrotechnic.

"Warren?" her panic was returning to her, and that's when she noticed it. There was a needle on the floor of his bedroom, and a puncture wound in the curve of his elbow. Anna didn't waste anytime in grabbing her cell and calling 911.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" the pleasant voice of a woman drifted over the phone.

"Hello, my name is Anna Serona, I'm at 901 Amsterdam street, and I need an ambulance, my friend, I think he tried to…I mean I…" and she trailed off, feeling herself start to hyperventilate while trying to explain what was happening.

"Anna, I need you to stay calm, are you hurt?"

"No, no I'm not hurt, I'm fine, but Warren…"

"Who's Warren?"

"Just send an ambulance, please, he overdosed, please." She started to cry and the operator was silent for a moment.

"Okay, an ambulance is on its way, do you want me to stay on the line with you?"

"No, thank you." Replied Anna quickly as she snapped her phone shut and crossed herself that the ambulance would get there in time. But just in case they didn't, she grabbed Warren by the collar of his black t-shirt and hauled him off the bed. He was incredibly heavy, but she managed to get him into the bathroom. She shoved him into the shower and turned the water on, and, getting in behind him to hold him up properly so he didn't drown, she stuck him under the spray.

The water splashed across his face and Anna was sure her heart was going to pound out of her chest; she held her breath and didn't release it until Warren finally turned his head and started to splutter.

"That's it baby, breathe." She murmured as she pushed his dark hair away from his eyes. His breathing was shallow, and faint, but they were both there and Anna sent a quick prayer of thanks to whomever it was watching over them. (She liked to think that it was her mother)

The sound of sirens became apparent as she pulled him back out of the shower, and just a few moments later there was a loud knock at the door. She ran over to it and jerked the door open, letting the pair of EMT's rush into the room and go to work on Warren.

Once he was stabilized they took him out to the ambulance. Anna made to follow but one of the paramedics placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Think you should call someone, young lady?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"No, just let me ride with him, please."

"You related?"

"No, but please, he's all I've got, please let me ride with him." She begged him. He paused for a moment until nodding his head and letting her pass. She smiled in thanks as she jumped into the back of the ambulance.

She wanted to cry just at the sight of her best friend and how pale he was, but she managed to keep the tears back and just took his hand in hers. She pulled it up to her lips and kissed it, before holding it tight to her heart.

"Please God, don't take him, not yet." She prayed almost silently. She couldn't stand the thought of living in a world without him there to protect her. He had pulled her out of such a dark and unhappy place that she would forever be grateful to him. She honestly believed that he had saved her life and now she prayed to God that she had gotten to him in time to return the favor.


	3. Chapter 3

She'd been sitting in his room all night. She'd tried her best to get a hold of his mother, but there was no answer at her home and no one at the Paper Lantern had heard from her. She'd called her next-door neighbor Cora to make sure that Charlotte was taken care of for the night.

She was holding his hand, which was back to his normal temperature, which she had to explain to the nursing staff so that they didn't think he was going to die and administer unnecessary medication, but he had yet to make any movements at all. Her chair was pushed to the side of his bed and their hands lay, intertwined on the covers. Anna was doing her best to get a few hours of sleep covered by her jacket, but it was a lost cause. She was used to falling asleep curled up in Warren's 104-degree temperatured arms on a soft bed or even the couch.

She had finally fallen asleep and all her worries, if Charlotte was okay with Cora, if Mrs. Peace was okay, if Warren was ever going to wake up, had all been laid to rest as she wasn't dreaming.

She was jogged out of this bliss when Warren's hand tightened around hers and he groaned loudly.

"Warren?" she asked in surprise as she got up off her chair to be closer to him.

"Anna?" he managed as his dark eyes opened and locked with her blue ones. She felt hot tears well up and smiled down at him,

"Hi baby." She answered as she squeezed his hand to let him know she was really there.

"Hi." He coughed and turned his head away.

"You wanna explain?" she asked calmly, but he didn't answer her.

"Warren. Warren, look at me."

He turned his head back to her.

"Is it because of your dad?" she asked gently and he closed his eyes, she felt his hand start to flame up and quickly sheathed her own in ice to avoid burns.

"Wanna talk about it?" she tried again. He still didn't answer her.

"Warren, its me, you can talk to me."

Silence, she felt herself start to get angry.

"Dammit, I trusted you with everything that has happened to me, I talked about it even though it hurt. Now, I trusted you and I thought you trusted me, don't you think that you can trust me with what your going through?" she asked him angrily and he had the good sense to look abashed.

"Anna I…" he trailed off and Anna sighed closing her eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled, but dammit Warren, I thought…I thought I'd lost you." Silent tears carved paths down her cheeks even though she tried her hardest to keep them in. Warren saw the tears even as she tried to hide them and he pulled her down and into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear and she responded by tightening her grip on him, as though if she let go he would disappear.

"You might be ready to go, but I'm not ready to lose you yet, please don't leave." She whispered and Warren felt his heart break. He hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her and when her tears finally did disappear he didn't let go. He held her in his arms and let her drift back to sleep.

That was how the nurse found them an hour later. They were spooned on the hospital bed, Warren behind Anna, his arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her flush against him and his vitals all back to normal.

The nurse, her name was Shandra, had never seen someone heal as quickly as Warren Peace, nor had she seen a couple as sweet as the one on the bed.

The girl, Anna, had insisted the two were just friends when several members of the nursing staff had implored as to why she was sitting with him. She had insisted that they had been through a lot and that they were close, but they were just friends. And Shandra recognized the look on Anna's face when she'd talked about her past, she had been beaten, but, she mused, it couldn't have been all that bad considering the total fox that had saved her.

She sighed and shook her head before walking over to the pair on the bed and shaking Anna's shoulder.

"Anna, honey, wake up."

Anna's bright blue eyes cracked open and she winced at the bright light that now infiltrated the room.

"The doctors are going to be around soon, why don't you go home and get changed?"

Anna stretched a bit in Warren's arms before attempting to get up and do exactly as Shandra had told her but every time she moved Warren's possessive grip only tightened on her waist and he wasn't about to let her go.

"Uh, I think I'm stuck." She replied with an annoyed but amused grin.

"He doesn't seem too keen on letting go of you, does he?" asked Shandra in amusement. Anna giggled a bit before shifting to tousle Warren's hair.

"Hey, unsociable wonder, wake up." She told him. He responded with a groan of protest before snuggling further into her.

"Warren, you have to let go now."

"No." he growled low as he tucked her back into his arms, his face burying in the crook of her neck.

"Warren, please let go." She murmured and his eyes shot open as his arms loosened and he started to look her over to see if he had hurt her.

"Hey, hey, I'm okay, no burns I promise, but I have to go back home and check on Charlotte, I left her with Cora last night, plus, believe it or not, I think I need a shower."

"I believe it." He replied quietly.

"What was that?" she asked him, slightly amused, slightly offended and he sent her his best 1000-watt smile.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh, I'll be back in a few hours okay, and then we're going to talk."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll see you later." He replied with a nod as she leaned over and kissed his temple.

"Bye Warren."

"Bye Anna."

Anna walked out of the room, tears stinging her eyes again and she hurried to wipe them away so that Charlotte wouldn't be upset when she got home.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter, hope you like it, I love you all, keep reading and reviewing.

"Anna! Anna!" called Charlotte happily when the elder sibling knocked on her neighbor's door.

"Hey kiddo!" she replied happily as she bent down and swept her sister into her arms, giving her a tight hug, the tears reappearing.

"Hey Anna, you okay?" asked Cora as she reached the door, noticing her friend's tears.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm all right." She lied through her teeth but Charlotte wasn't buying it.

"Anna, are you scared?" she asked, sensing her sister's emotions.

"A little baby, Warren's pretty bad."

"Bad? I thought you said Warren was the good guy?" she asked, confused.

"He is sweetie, he is, he is a very good guy, what I mean is, he's very sick."

"Sick? Does he need chicken soup?"

Anna laughed and hugged her sister even tighter, feeling an upsurge of affection for the small girl in her arms.

"I think he'd like that, you want to come with me and see him?"

"Yeah, we'll bring soup." Nodded Charlotte, Anna laughed again, Cora joining in.

"Well, we can't bring it today, but when he gets back home we'll take him some, I promise."

Charlotte nodded and Anna sent her to get her things while she chatted with Cora in the living room.

"How bad is he?"

"Pretty bad, Cor, I know his dad is back, and I know it scares the hell out of him that he'll end up a villain just like him, but I can't understand why he would think it is so bad that he would even consider leaving." The tears came back and Cora smiled at her friend.

"You really love him don't you?"

"Of course I do, he saved my life, and gave Charlotte a childhood without yelling or blood or bruises."

"No, I mean, you really love him, don't you?"

Anna stared at her friend, her mouth open for a moment before closing it again, unsure if she should answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Warren, glad to see you're awake."

Warren turned his head towards the voice and smiled grimly at the man before him. He was elderly, gray hair and dark brown eyes, a small smile on his face as he surveyed the young man before him.

"Hello."

"My name is Doctor McCulloch, and I am a psychiatrist, I would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

Warren didn't reply, he had no idea what this man was going to ask him, but he did know that he didn't have to answer a damn thing; they could only hold him for seventy two hours, no more.

"I would like to know what is going on right now."

Silence.

"In your personal life, is there any upheaval, or sudden change?"

Silence.

"You don't have to talk to me Warren, but I wish that you would."

More silence.

"Warren, I brought you some visitors…oh! Hello Dr." Shandra stood in the doorway, surprise on her face.

"Hello Nurse Shandra."

"Hi Shandra." The two men greeted her and when she mentioned visitors Warren's face lit up, so Dr. McCulloch took the initiative to watch Warren with people he liked and felt comfortable around.

"Warren!" Charlotte burst into the room and ran towards her friend, but stopped at the side of his bed, careful not to touch him.

"Hey Charlie, c'mere and give me a hug." He replied, smiling wide and opening his arms but Charlotte hung back.

"I don't want to hurt you, Anna said you're sick." She answered, looking apprehensive of all the tubes sticking out of him.

"Don't worry about that, I'll never be too sick to hug you, c'mere." His smile relaxed her and she climbed into the bed next to him and hugged him tight. He hugged her back, his smile growing, he had missed Charlie.

"Let him breath sweetie." Joked Anna as she entered the room and squeezed Warren's hand once she reached his bedside.

"Sorry." Apologized Charlie as she let go of him, but she didn't get off the bed.

"Hi Anna."

He was trying to soothe her frazzled nerves and try to ease her anger at him and she knew it.

"Hi." She replied as she let him pull her onto the bed with him and her sister, letting her cuddle into his other side.

"I missed you." He purred against her hair and she snuggled into his warm embrace, she had missed the feeling, especially since for a few minutes she thought that she'd never get to feel it again.

"You scared us." She told him and he nodded, he knew, and he did feel sorry for that, he felt sorry for trying to leave, he was already regretting it, letting his father's escape get to him. He hadn't seen his father nearly his whole life, he didn't know why it should bother him so much that he was out now it wasn't like he would have to see him unless his father contacted him. And he knew that was what he feared most. Because if his father contacted him, then he would have to tell the authorities and that would make him responsible for putting his father in jail, his own flesh and blood, and as much as he hated his father for leaving and for being a villain, he couldn't stand his father hating him or being disappointed in him.

"Warren?" it was Charlotte, she could feel the difference in his silence and he looked over at her in concern.

"What's the matter Charlie?" he asked her. She didn't reply, she merely snuggled into his side just like her sister was doing and Warren smiled faintly, pulling his two favorite girls closer to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who're these girls?" asked Dr. McCulloch as he and Shandra exited the room.

"Uh, the older one is Anna, the younger is her sister Charlotte, they're friends of Warren's, and they've been through a lot together."

"Do they all live together?"

"They live near each other, why?" Shandra was slightly confused as to what the Dr. before her was getting at.

"Well, he won't talk to me, and I believe that the people he will talk to are those girls in there, maybe they can figure out what is so wrong in his life and help him fix it."

"You want them to be his psychiatrist?"

"No, he should come in for real counseling, but, if he isn't comfortable talking with other people, then maybe he should talk to who he is comfortable with."

Shandra peeked back in the room and saw the smiles and heard the laughter of the three people inside; they looked like a family.

"I hope you're right."


	5. Chapter 5

New chappie! Yeah! I am soooooo sorry for taking this long, but with school and after school choir practices and Thanksgiving, I just didn't have the time, please forgive me.

-----------------------------------

"C'mon, Warren! Anna said you were gonna stay with us!" called Charlotte happily as she entered Warren's hospital room the next morning, to find the pyrokinetic already up and back in his normal street clothes.

"She did?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow as the elder Serona sister entered the room a little sheepishly.

"No, I said that we were going to ask him to stay with us until he was feeling better." She corrected Charlotte as she kept her eyes on Warren.

"Oh you were?"

"Yes, we want you around Warren." She replied with the truth and he smiled at her, his real 1000-watt smile and she could feel her knees start to go weak.

"Okay, but only for a few days, then I should go back to my place, you'll get tired of me eventually." He joked, trying to lighten the mood in the room and Anna let him, for now, but they were going to have a very long discussion the next time they were alone.

"Lets go then, this place smells too sterile, it hurts my nose." She complained in response and he smiled again, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he swung Charlie up and onto his hip, letting her hug his neck tightly.

"Sounds good to me, I hate hospitals, they give me the creeps." He answered her and as the three of them walked out of the hospital, Shandra felt a warm feeling curl through her insides, they looked like a real family.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can have my room." Offered Anna when they arrived back at the apartment and she had sent Charlie next door to play with Cora.

"No, that's ridiculous, this is your place, I'll take the couch, and I can sleep anywhere."

Anna smiled to herself and shook her head, Warren was always the gentleman.

"Its okay, really, I don't mind, you're a guest here, and you should have a real bed, not the pull out couch." She replied with a shake of the head as she carried his bag into the back and tossed it onto her blue covered bed.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch." He corrected her as he reached in, grabbed his bag, and headed back out towards the living room. Anna groaned and rolled her eyes; sometimes she really wished that he would let her take care of him instead of him taking care of her all the time.

"Warren…"

"Anna, sleeping on the couch isn't going to make me kill myself." He snapped harshly and she took a step back in surprise, her eyes wide as though he had slapped her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, really, I am, but this isn't a simple, quick fix." He tried to soothe her. She just continued to stare at him, open-mouthed.

"Anna, you're catching flies." He teased as he stepped forward and closed her mouth with a finger under her chin.

"Warren, I didn't think that a bad place to sleep would make you suicidal, but I want you to be as comfortable as possible, because I am not losing you, not to your father, just like you didn't let me lose myself to my father."

"Anna, you don't have to save me."

"I owe you my life Warren, the least I can do is give you my bed for a couple of nights, this isn't a permanent arrangement, you know." She smiled softly up at him and he leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked her and she smiled even wider at him.

"Oh something amazingly good I would imagine." She teased and he smirked at her.

"Either that or something very, very, evil."

"Hey, I resent that!" she mocked hurt and his smirk turned to a smile.

"You resemble it too."

She slapped his arm lightly.

"You know something, that hurts, your horrid sense of humor is causing me pain." She mocked melodramatically and he scooped her up, slinging her over a shoulder. She squealed in surprise and laughter.

"Warren!"

"Maybe I should just get rid of you, you're more trouble than you're worth." He teased and she laughed as he threw her down onto the couch.

"It isn't my fault that my amazingly witty barbs cut deeper than your half-assed attempts at humor." She replied, sticking her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Okay, you win, you are funnier than I." He conceded with a sweep of the arm in her direction and she smiled at him.

"I missed us."

"Me too."

"So, how long do you think you'll be staying?" she asked him, the joking mood dissipating as he sat on the couch next to her, pulling her feet onto his lap.

"I dunno, no more than a week, probably, I have my own place and I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, I mean I know you have class."

"Warren, you will never be an inconvenience, you're going through a rough time, and I'll be here, for whatever you need."

He squeezed the insole of her foot in appreciation and she groaned.

"Well, it's too late now, you've teased me, now you must rub my feet." She commanded with a small giggle at his disgusted face but he complied with her demand and began massaging her sore feet anyway. She closed her eyes and resisted the urge to moan at how good it felt.

"Anna?" he asked just as she was starting to drift off.

"Hmm?" she replied groggily.

"Thanks again for this."

"Mmhmm." She nodded as her stress took over and she fell asleep. Warren gently stood up, placing her feet back on the couch and covering her with a blanket before kissing her temple and wishing her sweet dreams.

He stretched out for a minute before grabbing both his and Charlie's jackets, intent on going next door and grabbing the young empath to take her out to dinner, just the two of them, like it once had been.

He quickly scribbled a note to Anna, leaving his cell number at the bottom, sure that she had forgotten it by now, (he had changed it just a month ago) and telling her to call if she was hungry and he'd bring her something, before he left, whistling a tune under his breath, oblivious to the pair of dark brown eyes watching him from the shadows as he locked the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------

So? New chappie, bit of a transitional one, not a lot of action, next chapter there's going to be some Warren/Charlotte relationship action, I am such a sucker for hot guys and kids! Read and review, you know you wanna. And leave me any ideas you have for plot, or character development, or anything, cause I'm always open to giving the reader what they want to see.

Andrew's Slinky


	6. Chapter 6

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Charlie, lets go out to dinner." Suggested Warren as he entered Cora's apartment with a small knock.

"Okay, but what about Anna?" asked Charlotte popping up from her spot coloring on the floor instantly, and pulling her jacket on.

"She's getting some sleep, we'll bring her home something, okay?" he suggested as he bent down to the much younger girl's height.

"Okay, bye Cora." Waved Charlotte as she grabbed hold of Warren's hand, and dragged him out of the apartment. Warren smiled down at the eager eight year old, and followed her lead without complaint; he had always enjoyed how strong the small girl was.

"Slow down Charlie, we have all night to eat." He teased as he chased the girl down the sidewalk towards her and his favorite place, the Paper Lantern.

"Good evening Warren, Charlie, booth for two?" asked Kita as she pulled out two menus for her two favorite customers.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Smiled Warren, wondering why he didn't just move into the Paper Lantern, he spent all his time here anyway.

"Okay, come with me." She gestured the two of them over to the booth that they normally ate at and sat them down, handing them both menus.

"Call me when you're ready." She smiled as she walked away and Warren nodded, smiling back at her.

"You got it."

Charlotte spent a few minutes review the menu, before setting it down and spending her entire energy on staring at the teenager before her. Warren ignored her stare for a moment or two before looking up over his menu and raising an eyebrow at her in question. She giggled and hid her face for a moment before opening her mouth.

"How long are you going to live with us?" she asked him and he smiled at her.

"Only a week or so, Anna has school and so do you, and I have work, I don't want to inconvenience anybody."

"Warren?" asked Charlotte as she traced patterns on the table.

"Yeah Charlie?" he asked her.

"What does incon…incon…" she struggled with the word.

"Inconvenience?" he supplied.

"Yeah, what does it mean?" she asked him, tilting her head quizzically much in the way that Anna did.

"It means to cause trouble." He replied and her eyebrows furrowed even more.

"You aren't trouble Warren." She shook her head adamantly and he felt his heart swell a bit.

"Well, that may be, but I should still go back to my apartment."

"I guess so." She shrugged, her eyes downcast and her bottom lip quivering just a little bit.

"What's wrong Charlie?" he asked but she shook her head.

"C'mon, tell me." He wheedled, wondering what was going on in her head.

"I want you to stay." She told him, her eyes avoiding his.

"Why?"

"When you stay, Anna's happy." She replied as though it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"What d'you mean?" he asked her, confusion appearing in his eyes and his voice.

"She sings and smiles, she's happy." Replied Charlotte with a shrug, impartial to how this would make him feel, just knowing that it made Anna happier than she had ever seen her.

Warren felt his chest swell in happiness and pride.

"Yeah?" he asked her.

"Mmhm." Nodded Charlotte wisely, as she looked back down at her menu, as though nothing had happened, and she hadn't just shifted his world.

"You two ready to order?" asked Kita as she came back to their table.

"Sure, Charlie you go ahead."

The pair of them ordered and Kita wrote it down, promising to be back in a few minutes with drinks, leaving the mismatched pair at the booth silent.

"Will you stay longer with us?" asked Charlotte when the silence had started to become uncomfortable.

"I don't know Charlie, I'll have to talk to Anna about it, it depends on what she says on how long I'll stay." He told her, even though he knew it was a lie, Anna wanted him to stay longer but he couldn't, he didn't want her to have to try and deal with his problems, she had been through enough, she didn't need to deal with anything else. She went to school, had a job, and took care of Charlotte all on her own, she had enough on her shoulders without having to deal with his emotional issues.

"Okay, but she'll want you to stay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna shifted in her sleep when the door opened but she didn't wake as Warren came in with Charlotte, the two of them hand in hand.

"C'mon, Charlie, why don't you go put on your pajamas, and brush your teeth, I'll tuck you in." he promised her as he gave her a gentle push towards her bedroom. She sent him a smile over her shoulder before running to her room to do exactly as he asked.

"Anna?" asked Warren as he laid a warm hand on her cool shoulder. She shifted a bit, but didn't wake and he let her sleep, knowing she needed the break, maybe he would stay a bit longer, just to help out.

"Warren?" asked Charlotte as she appeared in the doorway and he looked over at her.

"Yeah Charlie?"

"Will you read to me before I go to sleep?" she asked him, a large book in her hand and he smiled at her.

"Sure, go get in bed, I'll be right there."

Charlotte ran back to her room, book in hand, and Warren shifted the blanket on Anna before kissing her temple affectionately and heading down the hall towards Charlotte.

------------------------------------------

Anna woke up just a few minutes later and could swear that she heard someone's voice coming from the back room, but it was too masculine to be Charlotte, so she got up to go and investigate.

When she reached the back room, she smiled wide at what she saw as she leaned against Charlotte's bedroom doorframe, watching her small family.

Charlotte was tucked into her bed, her small face peaceful as she slept, her little body curled into Warren as he sat on top of her covers, reading from the Oz books that Charlotte loved so much. He finished the page and hten looked down at the sleeping girl curled into his side and smiled wide at her. Anna felt a warm feeling settle into her stomach at the sight of Warren being so tender with her sister as he stood up slowly so as not to disturb her and tucked her more sturdily into bed, ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her temple.

"Goodnight, Charlie." He whispered against her hair before straightening up, putting the Oz book back on the bookshelf into the corner and started towards the door only to find Anna standing there.

"Hey, you're up."

"Yeah, how'd your night with Charlie go?"

"Good, I took her to the Paper Lantern, and she enjoyed herself thoroughly." He nodded at her as the pair headed down the hall back towards the living room.

"You took her to the Paper Lantern?"

"Don't worry, I brought you some back, its in the fridge." He told her as they sat on the couch and she smiled at him.

"Thanks." She leaned over and rested against his sturdy, warm side.

"You're welcome." He told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her to him until she fell back asleep.

"Sweet dreams Anna." He purred against her skin as he pulled her against him, spooning on the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys, sorry for the long time between updates, but I try, hope you enjoy it.

Andrew's Slinky


	7. Chapter 7

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren entered the apartment, his head down as he tried not to drop the many bags of groceries he had in his arms.

"Anna, come help me with this." He called towards the living room where he knew Anna was sleeping on the couch, but she didn't answer him. He set the bags down on the kitchen counter and looked up at his best friend and stopped dead in his tracks.

"She's very beautiful Warren, I can see why you were attracted to her." Stated the man standing next to the couch where Anna still slumbered. His dark hair was dirty and ragged, hanging limply around his shoulders, his dark brown eyes sparkling as he talked to the teenage boy in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Warren softly, fear gripping his heart. The man smiled at him as he reached down and ran tattooed fingers through the beautiful girl's dark hair.

"Just came to visit." He replied as though it were the only obvious answer.

"Don't touch her, she has nothing to do with this." Growled Warren, his emotions getting the better of him as his hands started to smoke.

"Don't loose control Warren, after all, you don't want to burn down this building do you?" the smile on the older man's face was cruel and harsh and Warren remembered when he was a little boy how the smile had comforted him, but now it sent fear into his very soul.

"Leave her alone, Dad, please." Warren felt tears grip his throat as his dark eyes flickered towards the back hallways to where Charlie's room was, glad that the small girl was at school.

"Warren, it isn't her I want, it's you, I just need to talk to you, I need you to understand." He stated this all very fast as he crossed the room in a few strides and gripped Warren's strong shoulders with bony hands.

"Dad."

"Warren, I need you to understand, I do, I need you to understand." His answers weren't making much sense and as Warren tried to grip what his obviously demented father was saying he could hear his name being called from far away and was wondering if he was going crazy.

"Warren." His father's grip was getting stronger and he was shaking him, but the voice was wrong, it was too soft, too feminine. He really was going crazy.

"Warren, wake up!" he felt light tapping on his face before he opened his eyes wide and locked gazes with a pair of sapphire blues.

"Anna?" he asked as he gauged his surroundings.

"Yeah, oh thank goodness, I didn't know what you were dreaming about but you were scaring me."

"I'm sorry." Was his instant reply and she smiled softly at him.

"Don't be, you okay?"

"Yeah, it was…it was only a dream." He replied as he sat up, loosening her grip on his shoulders and she stopped leaning over him.

"What time is it?" he asked as he ran a hand over his face.

"Uh, it's still late, or early, however you want to look at it, are you sure that you're okay, you look a little…" she let herself trail off as he nodded, grabbing her hands in his.

"Yeah, it was only a dream, but I think that I shouldn't stay here more than a week."

"What are you talking about?"

"I should go, you don't need me skulking around here, you've got school, and work and Charlie, and I've got work and…its all a little too much, don't you think."

"Warren, what is this really about?" she asked him, refusing to accept his mediocre explanation of too many conflicting schedules.

"You don't need me around here."

"Yes, yes I do, Warren, I need you, Charlie needs you…" she trailed off as she grabbed his shoulders, shaking them as though to shake the absurdity of his previous statements into him.

"Anna, you don't, I have too much going on, and so do you. You've been through so much, it isn't fair to ask you to deal with my emotional problems on top of it."

"Warren, is that what this is about?"

"You should know." His anger was seeping through, but the thing was, he wasn't even sure what he was angry about.

"I don't."

"Yes you do, you know."

"Then lets pretend I'm stupid." She replied sharply, her own emotions getting the better of her.

"That shouldn't be too hard." He bit back, his anger taking over and she looked hurt for a moment before her eyes snapped back to being angry.

"Well then, this should be damn easy for you, shouldn't it?" she asked.

"Anna…"

"No, just forget it Warren, I tried to help, I wanted to help, but I guess you can't help someone who doesn't even want to help themselves."

"Anna, I don't need saving."

"That's just it Warren, you do need saving, but you won't admit it!" her own anger bled through and she could feel her hands start to ice over.

"Why do I need saving?" he asked her, sarcasm lacing every word as his own hands began to smoke.

"Because, you're afraid to end up like your father, you were so afraid that you would rather die than face him, and you're really going to stand there and tell me that you don't need my help?" she asked him incredulously and he glared at her, flame licking his wrists.

"I am afraid, but I can take care of myself, I do not need you to save me Anna."

"You saved me, why the hell can't I return the favor?" she demanded and his eyes softened for a moment.

"Because it isn't your burden to bear, this isn't your fight Anna."

"Yes it is, if its your fight, then its my fight, you bound us together by saving me, don't you dare tell me that you aren't worth saving or that I won't understand or that I shouldn't have to deal with this because goddamn it Warren, I love you, you are my best friend, and I will not lose you, not like this. Let me help you."

"I can't."

Her anger and sadness stirred and mixed within her stomach and she suddenly felt sick as she realized what was really happening. She was losing him. He was taking so many steps backwards while she kept trying to run forward and even when she turned around to reach for him he was too far away, she couldn't feel the heat of his hand anymore.

"Warren…"

"I won't let you take this on Anna, it's too much."

"Isn't that for me to decide, or am I not capable of making my own decisions?"

"Anna…" he sounded exasperated, but she was on a role and not to be interrupted.

"Is that what this is about? You're the man so you have to save me, the helpless damsel in distress. Is this some sort of freakin testosterone fueled macho ego trip?"

He didn't answer.

"Well is it? Is that what this is? You can't stand the thought of little old me helping you?"

"That isn't it!" he thundered, his voice rising in volume as his arms erupted in flame.

"Then what is it?" she demanded just as loud, her own arms erupting in her respective power of ice as her eyes changed hues drastically, lightening into a blue so icy pale it was almost white.

"I can't lose you." He replied, his voice quieting as his flames disappeared.

"What?" she asked, calming down also.

"I can't watch you waste away trying to hold on to a lost cause, I watched my mother do it after my father got arrested and I won't watch you do it."

"Warren, you aren't him."

"Aren't I? We have the same powers, the same eyes, the same personality, and the same smile. I am exactly like him."

"How could you be? You saved me. You stepped in and protected me when no one else would. You gave Charlotte a real childhood, that little girl adores you. You gave me a future that I could never have dreamed of, I believed with all my heart that I was going to die in that house. Then we moved here, and I met you, and you showed me that I didn't have to be afraid, that I could trust in someone, that I was loved. You saved me Warren, and I will do everything in my power to save you." Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried her hardest to explain how she felt, but he turned from her.

"Don't you understand Anna, that's exactly it. You waiting around for me to realize I'm good deep down. That's exactly what my mother did once my father started to go evil. It destroyed her, and I won't let it destroy you, I won't."

"You aren't him Warren, you aren't evil."

"Not yet." And in that one simple sentence Warren Peace's greatest fear was brought to light.

"Warren…" the tears in her eyes spilled over and started down her face. He didn't look at her, he couldn't. He knew that she was crying and the fact that he had caused it broke his heart.

"I should go."

"Warren, it's three in the morning, where are you going to go?" she asked him.

"My place, I'll…he reached down and scooped up his bag from the floor, swinging it over his shoulder, still not looking back, "I'll call you."

And with that he left.

Anna watched him go, the tears flowing freely as she sank into the couch, wondering when it had all gone wrong.

"Anna?" Charlotte appeared in the hall, her hair tousled and her eyes full of sleep and concern.

"Charlie, what're you doing up?"

"I heard yelling, where's Warren?"

"He left sweetie." Anna replied softly, trying to stem the tears but not being able to. Charlotte tuned into her sister's emotions and began to cry herself. She crossed the room in padded steps and climbed up onto her sister's lap, hugging her.

"He'll be back though, right Anna?"

She didn't answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys, new chapter, tell me what you thought. See that bluish purple button down there? You know you want to click on it. Don't lie to yourself; you know it's true. Review babies.

Andrew's Slinky


	8. Chapter 8

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys, I'm back, and I am so proud of this story, but sad because it is almost over, another couple of chapters and this saga will be finished, thanks for staying with me, hope you all like the newest chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks and he hadn't called. He hadn't come over, she hadn't seen him. She'd called his place, gone over to his place, tried to see him at work. Nothing. It was almost like he had disappeared off the face of the planet, and as hard as she tried not to think of something bad happening to him, her nightmares were plagued by all the fears she pushed to the back of her mind during the day.

Charlotte was starting to get confused, she knew that Anna and Warren had had a fight, and she knew that Warren had stormed out, anger was something that Charlotte understood, but what she didn't get was why Anna was letting him go. She didn't understand why her big sister wasn't running after him, trying to make him stay, trying to make him see that being with them was a good thing, that he was wanted and loved.

And if the truth were told, Anna wasn't so sure herself.

She knew that Warren needed time, knew that getting into an even bigger fight and saying things that they didn't mean because they hadn't taken the proper time to cool off was a ridiculous idea. And a sure fire plan to completely ruin hers and Warren's friendship, something that she knew she couldn't handle, she was going crazy waiting two weeks, she couldn't imagine her life without the moody pyrotechnic. Yet, two weeks was more than enough time to cool down, and she was starting to feel guilty for not being able to convince him that he wasn't evil and that he was never going to be. He wasn't his father, and it seemed that she was the only one in the world that made that distinction.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Charlie, you have a good day at school." She kissed her sister goodbye as she watched her get on the bus, waving to her until the large yellow vehicle pulled away. Then she started the two-mile walk to her own school, Maxville Community College.

She had enough money to pay for bills and things thanks to her job and to her father's money that had been left to her when he went to jail, but she couldn't afford a great college, she was in the red enough with all the loans she had taken out to go to community college, and she didn't even want to think what a major university would have cost her.

"Anna!" a voice that she thought she'd never hear again called out to her and she spun on her heel excitedly, only to find that her mind was playing tricks on her. It wasn't Warren, it was Michael, a boy she went to school with.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" she asked him as he caught up to her and the pair started their daily walk to the class that they shared.

"Nothing much, you okay?" he asked as he got a look at her drawn face and the bags under her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm all right, just can't sleep properly anymore, don't know what it is." She shrugged as they turned the corner and the large stone building came into view.

"Bad dreams?" he asked her as they started up the large flight of stairs towards their psychology class.

"Yeah, probably just stress though, what's up with you?" she asked, as his green eyes grew even more worried.

"Nothing much, you know, class, work, sleep, eat, that's pretty much my life right now."

"I hear you." She laughed and he smiled, his green eyes sparkling even as his dark brown hair flopped shaggily into them.

"So did you hear about Homecoming?" he asked her and she looked over at him quizzically.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I heard some teachers talking about it, seems like they want the kids to have a nice, school wide function and they decided on a Homecoming dance."

"Hmmm, sounds interesting." She replied, wondering whose idea it was to stick a large group of horny, and probably drunk, college kids in one room together and set it all to music.

"You gonna go?" he asked somewhat nervously and she looked over at him, her thoughts being interrupted.

"Probably not, I gotta take care of Charlie, I feel bad shipping her off onto my neighbor all the time."

"I thought you said Cora loved Charlie?" he asked her.

"She does, but she has her own life, she can't be there every time I call, that isn't fair, especially since I can't afford to pay her." She sounded somewhat regretful that she couldn't go, but she tried not to dwell on it, she couldn't worry about things like that when she had so many bigger problems.

"We could go together, I'm sure Cora wouldn't mind one night, especially if you give her a heads up." He replied somewhat quickly and she looked over at him with a knowing smirk.

"Did you just ask me out?" she asked him, and he blushed a bit.

"That depends on what the answer is."

"Is this a date, or a friend thing?" she asked him, having never really thought of Michael in that way.

"Whichever you want." He shrugged and she felt badly for a moment, knowing it wasn't going to be a date when he obviously wanted it to be, but she thought, what was the harm in one night of fun?

"Lets go as friends." She told him and he smiled, even though he looked a little crestfallen.

"Sounds good, so I'll come and pick you up on the eighteenth?" he asked her and she nodded.

"A week from tomorrow, sounds good, say, around, seven?"

"Sure." He nodded as they entered their classroom and took their normal seat right next to each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna wasn't so sure why she was nervous, but she was. She had been standing in front of her full-length mirror for the past half hour wondering what to do with her hair as Cora played with Charlie in the background.

"You look fine." Called Cora as she caught on to her friend's nervousness.

"I don't know, this dress is from senior Homecoming." Replied Anna, smoothing down the front of her knee length, sapphire blue dress, then reaching up and fixing the spaghetti straps that held it to her smooth shoulders.

"It looks fine, it's a gorgeous dress, and those heels are perfect with it, just put your hair in curls and apply a little mascara and you'll be ready to go." Instructed Cora as she pulled out the curling iron and her own bottle of mascara, handing them both to her friend.

"Thanks again for this Cor."

"No problem, I don't have to work tonight, Charlie is every baby-sitter's dream, and you deserve a night of fun, you worry too much, it'll all be just fine."

"I hope so." Nodded Anna as she plugged in the curling iron and started applying her mascara.

-----------------------------------------------

One hour and a whole bottle of hairspray later, Anna was completely ready to go and waved goodbye to her friend and sister as she and Michael left the apartment.

"You look nice." He complimented her and she felt herself blush.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She countered, and he didn't. His tie matched her dress, and he looked very handsome in his suit, his hair slicked back just a bit.

"Well, thank you, milady." He bowed to her and she giggled. She was so glad that she was going to be able to have fun without a worry in the world.

-----------------------------------------------

She was having so much fun hanging out with her friends and dancing that she didn't even notice the time flying by; it was almost two in the morning and the last song started up.

"Thanks for coming folks, now boys grabs your girls and give her one last turn around the dance floor." Announced the D.J. as he put on a nice, sweet, slow song.

"C'mon, lets dance." Michael offered his arm and Anna gladly took it, stepping onto the dance floor with her date. He slowly spun her around and then the pair swayed gently to the music until Anna felt a warm hand on her bare shoulder.

"May I cut in?" came a slightly gruff voice and Anna stopped swaying with her partner and spun around to look for the source of the voice.

"Warren?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Her mind wasn't playing tricks this time, it was really him. He was standing in front of her, his dad's old tux on his lean, muscular body, which was so close to her own that she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Anna, he can cut in if that's all right with you." Michael murmured in her ear, catching onto the pair's familiarity with one another, but playing the protective friend all the same.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." She replied, spinning to look him in the eye and he smiled.

"Not at all." He bowed out gracefully, handing Anna over to Warren without the slightest bit of struggle and weaving his way through the crowd, over to where the rest of their friends were resting.

Warren instantly took his place, pulling Anna close, both of her hands in his own, one held out to the side in an almost waltz position, the other brought close, placed between their bodied and resting on his muscular chest.

"Warren, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to remember that they had a fight, and not concentrate on how wonderful and warm he was.

"I came to apologize, but you weren't at home, and Cora told me where you were so I came."

"You changed into that tux first?" she asked, a small grin on her face and he blushed just a bit.

"Well, I always did have style." He replied jokingly and she giggled a bit. He looked over to where Michael was standing and gestured to him with their clasped hands.

"So you two pretty serious now?" he asked, remembering all the stories she had told about him.

"No, we're just friends." She replied, a bit shocked at the question.

"Oh." Was the reply, a grin spreading across his face at the news.

"You said you came to apologize?" she quickly changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on the grin that he was currently sporting.

"I am sorry Anna, I just…I didn't think that I was worth saving. My father couldn't be saved, and I watched as it destroyed my mother, her spirit, her essence, and I couldn't let that happen to you Anna, not because of me. The entire point of saving you from your father was to bring you back into the light, and show you that the worlds was a good place, not to let you have a minute in the sun and then just drag you back into the shadows with me."

"Warren…" she murmured as she placed her head against his shoulder, leaning on him, and he gently rearranged their arms to allow her to get closer.

"What Anna?" he asked.

"You are the sunshine, not the shadow." She replied, yawning, her exhaustion finally catching up to her as she snuggled against the warmth of her best friend.

"Let me take you home, it's late." He offered, tucking away her answer for later brooding.

"Okay." She nodded as he led her over to where her coat was and ushered her out the door.

"How did you get here?" she asked him and he smiled over at her.

"I borrowed Cora's car, I figured that if you were gonna forgive me and come back with me that you wouldn't want to ride on my motorcycle in a dress. You look great by the way."

"Thanks, you clean up nice." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand intertwined with his and he smiled down at her before reaching in quickly and scooping her up and into his arms.

"C'mon, lets get you home."

"Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the apartment Anna was already asleep in the car and Warren gently pulled her out and into his arms, starting up the stairs towards her apartment.

"Cora." He called through the door, kicking it once with the side of his foot, careful not to drop the woman in his arms.

"Cora." He called again before the door was finally opened.

"Hey, it worked." She sounded a bit surprised as she opened the door wide enough to let Warren in.

"Told you it would." He replied, careful not to bump any of his sleeping package against the doorframe.

"Well, Charlie's already in bed, which is where I am going, goodnight Warren." Replied Cora as she slipped out the door, closing it gently behind her.

Warren shifted Anna in his arms for a moment before walking down the back hallway, and gently pushing open Anna's bedroom door. He set his precious cargo down on the blue comforter and gently removed her heels, then her jewelry and slipping her under the covers.

"Goodnight Anna, sweet dreams." He whispered to her, bending down and kissing her cheek before leaving the room, turning off the lights and shutting the door behind him, heading down the hall to check on Charlie. He was home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? What'd you think? A good apology scene? She didn't exactly say she'd forgiven him, but I think actions speak louder than words. Review babies and tell me what you thought.

Andrew's Slinky


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, I'm back! And better than ever, if I do say so myself, hope your holiday season was a joyous one. And I hope you like this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three more long weeks and Anna was having a bad day. She and Michael had gotten into a fight when she had arrived at school that morning, and she was behind on a lot of work for her psychology class, without a friend to help her catch up. She had bills to pay and doctor appointments to get Charlotte to, and she hadn't gone to the grocery store in over two weeks, she knew that the two of them couldn't live on soup for the rest of their lives, but Warren was trying to save for college, pay for his motorcycle insurance, his apartment rent, and help her out with Charlotte. It was all starting to become too much and Anna was stressed out beyond anything that she had ever known before. She couldn't seem to catch up, to anything.

Her homework was behind, as was her rent money, she owed Cora for all the times she'd looked after Charlotte, and Warren had become even more distant in the weeks that he had been home. She couldn't find a way to reach him, they had talked, sure, but she just wasn't getting to him and they both knew it, they both knew that he wasn't any closer to believing the things about himself that Anna saw everyday, wasn't ready to accept who he was. He'd been told so long that he was just like his father, that he was going to be evil, or that he already was. And he had started to come out of his shell his sophomore year when Layla had refused to believe the rumors, and the shell had been bust completely open when he and Anna had met, but now it was slowly being rebuilt because his dad was out of jail.

"Hey Anna!" came a girlish squeal from the other side of the street and Anna was jerked out of her thoughts as she spun to look for the source of the noise. It was Layla, who was currently running across the street, an amused and exasperated Will on her heels.

"Hey hippie, Stronghold." Anna greeted the pair, using Warren's names for them out of habit.

"How's it going?" asked Layla as she joined Anna's walk back to her apartment.

"Oh, it's been a little tough, but I can handle it." Anna lied through her pearly white teeth as she and the redheaded hippie headed down the sidewalk, Will following faithfully behind them.

"I'm sorry, is there anything we can do?" asked Layla, volunteering her boyfriend without pause to ask him his thoughts on the matter, but that was what Will loved about her, she was always so ready to help other people that he hadn't the heart to tell her to stop.

"No, its okay, Warren's been helping out."

"How's he doing?" Will spoke for the first time, his concern for his friend palpable.

"Okay I guess, but I can't really reach him, he's starting to believe that he'll become like his father." Shrugged Anna, her exhaustion shining through to her voice.

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Layla, never wavering in her faith that Warren Peace was a good person and that he would remain as such for his entire life.

"That's what I told him, but with his father out of jail and his evil so close I think it's harder for him to ignore the comments other people make."

"I hope he'll get out of it." Stated Layla, laying a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder before taking a deep breath.

"Will and I were headed to the movies, you wanna come?" the redhead could sense Anna's exhaustion and stress and was trying her best to calm the girl.

"No, that's okay, you guys go ahead, I have to get home and cook dinner."

"If you're sure," was the slow reply and at her nod the redheaded Earth Mother and her boyfriend headed off, back across the street, "tell Warren we love him!"

Anna smiled to herself at Layla's enthusiasm and innocent view of the world; the girl was a rarity in such a jaded place.

"Excuse me, Anna?" this voice was new, dark and deep, a man's voice. Anna spun on her heel to meet the gaze of a man who was a head taller than her with dark hair and big brown eyes, eyes that she recognized.

"Yes?" she asked softly, making the connection of whom this was. It was Baron Battle, Warren's father.

"Good." His smile matched Warren's as well, but the emotion behind it was wrong. Warren's smile made her entire world brighten and her knees turn to jelly, but this smile was cold and cruel and sent her heart racing in fear.

"What do you want?" she asked him, backing up and away from him but he grasped onto her arm with a quickness that she wasn't so sure a man that looked like that should possess.

"Only you." He retorted, yanking her forward and she didn't even have time to scream before her vision was swimming from the blow to her head and he was dragging her off and towards a dark car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Warren!" Charlotte leapt from the couch, the remote flying to the floor, and greeted her friend at the door, jumping towards him. Warren anticipated her movements and swung her up and into his arms, hugging her close.

"Hey Charlie, where's Anna?" he asked her as he entered the apartment more fully.

"She hasn't come home yet." Shrugged Charlotte and Warren gave her a frightened and incredulous look.

"She hasn't?" he asked her, and she shook her head, her powers picking up his emotions and projecting them onto her own heart; fear.

"No." her voice was small and quivering.

"Okay, okay, when does she usually get home on Tuesdays?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"She's always here when I get home from school."

"Okay, uh, why don't you watch some T.V? I'm gonna go talk to Cora, all right?"

Charlie nodded, looking apprehensive of what Warren was telling her, but followed his request anyway, knowing that Warren would always keep her and her sister safe, no matter what the cost.

Warren slid out of the door and walked the two steps over to Cora's door. He knocked quickly and a little harsher than he meant to; he waited a couple of minutes and was about to knock again when Cora appeared at the door, sleep in her eyes.

"Warren?" she asked through a yawn and Warren didn't pause for pleasantries.

"Have you talked to Anna today?" he asked her, a slight panic seeping into his voice.

"No, I haven't, she's always home on time to take care of Charlie, I don't have to watch her. Why?"

"She isn't home yet, and she didn't call you to watch Charlie and she didn't call me, or anyone else, something's wrong, she'd never leave Charlie all alone, not if she was going to be this late."

"Okay, uh, what's the plan?"

"I want you to stay here, and I'm gonna go to the school, then work from there."

"Okay, I'll watch Charlotte."

"Thanks Cor."

"Not a problem, you call me if you find anything."

"You got it." Warren nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets and heading down the steps towards the outside world, praying that Anna was okay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna slowly woke up, her vision still blurry and the room around her unfamiliar.

"Hello?" her voice croaked as she looked around for another form of life.

"Glad to see you're awake, finally." Came the same deep, dark voice that she had heard earlier.

"What do you want?" she asked as Baron Battle came into view, his hair dark and scraggly; dirty from the years in jail, his eyes sunken in, his entire appearance told of his years of solitude. He had tattoos up both arms and they even curled down over his hands and onto his fingers, the part of his chest that was exposed by the missing buttons of his shirt showed off the tattoos there as well; all in all he was an intimidating man, even if he looked sunken.

"I want to talk to my son." His voice lost its darkness and just sounded sad, and tired.

"Then why take me?" asked Anna, trying to keep him talking so that he couldn't do anything to attack her; as confident as she was in her own powers she had seen the newspaper articles depicting the destruction he had waged on the city when he was a free man and she had no desire to come up against him in a fight.

"He'll come for you, I am sure of it." Was the reply as he walked closer to her, and she pulled helplessly at the chains bounding her to the stonewall behind her.

"How does he know I'm here?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I left him clues, my boy is smart, he'll figure it all out." There was a twinge of pride in his voice at the mention of Warren's intelligence and Anna realized in that moment that as evil as this man was, as many lives as he had ended or ruined, he still loved his son and was still proud of his achievements.

"You have no right to talk to Warren." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and her eyes widened in fear at what he would do at her words.

Baron's eyes became cold and harsh in a millisecond, his relaxed stance stiffening noticeably and Anna prepared herself for the hit that never came.

"He's my son, I have every right to talk to him." His voice was shaking with unmistakable anger.

"He isn't your son, you gave up any right to him when you abandoned him to dominate the world. You stopped being a father the second you stopped thinking about what was right for your son." Her voice wasn't nearly as controlled as his had been and both volume and pitch rose with every word she spoke, her anger was getting the better of her and she could feel her hands ice over.

"I always thought about Warren, I love my son." His voice had lost the anger and was just sad, listless.

"No, when you went out and destroyed the city, ending countless innocent lives, you stopped caring for your son, and cared only for yourself. Warren grew up alone, and hated for your crimes. He never even had a friend until his sophomore year in high school. You did that. That is your fault. And when he heard that you were out of jail, he tried to kill himself so that he wouldn't have to face you, or all the taunting and hateful stares that he was going to get. Warren is a good person, I know him. I know what a kind and gentle heart he has, but you ruined the chance for him to have a good life, because your evil deeds will always hang over his head." She knew that she was ranting, and that ranting to a man with fire for a power, and a quick temper while she was chained to the wall and at his mercy was not a smart idea but she couldn't stop herself, she had been dying to tell someone her thoughts on Warren's father and she wasn't going to censor herself, not anymore.

"You're either very brave or very stupid." He stated and that threw her off her game, making every other nasty comment leave her mind immediately.

"What d'you mean?" she asked him and he smiled, though this one was a little warmer in its emotion.

"You are chained to a wall, completely at my mercy and yet you insult me."

"You deserve it, Warren may never get the chance to tell you what you're evil has done to him and you needed to know." She spat back at him and his smile grew in size and warmth.

"I can see why he loves you."

She wasn't so sure what to say to that, so she kept her mouth shut tightly, praying that she was going to be okay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren had been to every classroom that she had at the community college, and no one had seen her since class. One girl said she saw her walking with a redheaded girl who was younger, a brunette boy following them, but then she'd turned a street corner and disappeared from her line of vision as she was going the other way in the first place.

He was no closer to finding her than he had been over an hour before and now his slight twinge of worry had turned into a full-blown panic and he was ready to tear the head off the next person that even looked at him strangely.

"Hey Warren." It was Michael.

"Michael, have you seen Anna?" he didn't even bother with a return hi and got straight to the point.

"I saw her in class today, but then we got into a fight so I didn't see her again until after my last class." Shrugged Michael, his and Anna's fight obviously saddening him.

"When was that?"

"About four hours ago, why?"

"She never made it home, did you see her with anybody, or see what direction she was headed?"

"Uh, she was headed in her usual direction, I actually debated walking with her but when she met up with that guy I decided not to." Was the reply, his green eyes holding worry for his friend.

"What guy?" Warren's question was sharp and he knew that he should be nicer but his panic was getting to him and he didn't want to take the time to be polite.

"Uh, tall, dark hair, tan skin, tattoos everywhere, he looked kind of dirty, they got into a dark car together."

Warren felt his stomach drop down into his toes as his heart leapt to his throat. Anna was with his father and he had no idea where.

"Did you see what direction the car went in?"

"Sure, it went down Main Street then turned onto Walnut." Michael pointed out the route to Warren, who thanked him before taking off down the street his heart pounding in his chest just as hard as his feet were pounding against the pavement. He could only hope that he would reach Anna in time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, this chapter I had a little trouble with but I think I finally got it to where I wanted it, so enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you really think that he would come?" asked Anna, fighting back tears, knowing that she had been there almost two hours now and that Warren might not have even noticed she was gone.

"Yes, he will come for you, I have no doubt of that Anna. He cares for you, I've seen it, the two of you together, the look on his face when he sees you. I know that look."

"What do you think talking to him will solve?"

"He needs to understand why!" was the shouted answer, anger and rage getting the better of him, his hands bursting in a familiar and unmistakable flame.

"Why what?" her curiosity was getting the better of her and she knew that she should just shut her mouth and pray that he wouldn't kill her but she couldn't seem to keep herself from asking questions that she knew he didn't want to answer.

"Why I did the things I did, he needs to know what happened, what really happened."

"I know what happened." A new voice rang through the room and Anna's head snapped in the direction of the deep baritone that she recognized better than anything else in the world.

"Warren." His name was just a breath on her lips so he didn't hear her. He just stalked over towards his father, effectively placing himself between Anna and the man before him, whose hands were still ablaze.

"Warren." Baron Battle uttered his son's name, the flames on his knuckles dying instantly as he viewed the young man who looked so much like him.

"Dad." The word was painful for him to say and it was obvious to everyone in the room.

"I knew that you'd come for her." Was the triumphant reply and Anna felt her stomach twist.

"You sick son of a bitch, leave her out of this." Warren's voice was calm and slightly flat but Anna had never heard such a deadly tone to it; it sent shivers of fear and apprehension down her spine.

"She's so very much a part of this though Warren, she's such a large part of your life." Baron retorted, trying his hardest to explain his actions to his only child.

"Just like you aren't." was the vicious reply, as Warren's hand flamed, his anger finally making his power uncontrollable.

Baron Battle viewed the fire on his son's hands and copied the movement.

"I don't want to fight you Warren, I want you to be able to understand why I did what I did." His voice was pained and soft.

Warren wasn't listening. Blood was pounding in his ears as adrenaline poured through his system and he felt a primal anger rip through him and all of a sudden the wall in front of him was on fire and his father was crouched low to the ground.

"I don't want to fight you Warren, but if you keep insisting." He threw his own fireball at his son and Warren ducked out of instinct, the fireball hit the wall nest to Anna and she let out a small scream of more surprise than fear. Warren looked back at her to make sure that she was okay before standing back up and tossing his own fireball.

"I need you to understand Warren. I did what I did for you and your mother, I knew that if I could get the money from the bank then I could provide for you better, no one was supposed to get hurt."

Warren ignored what he viewed as his father's pitiful excuses and lashed out again.

"Warren, please, I didn't mean for you to get hurt, you're my son, I love you."

"I am not your son!" was the angry reply as an even large fireball shot out towards Baron Battle's head. He retaliated with a fireball of his own and Warren ducked, forgetting that Anna was chained behind him and when he ducked the fire hit her. She screamed out in pain as the fire burned her skin before she could get her ice shields up. She quickly pulled her power and did her best to soothe the bad burn.

"Anna!" Warren's voice held panic now and she managed a weak smile.

"I'm okay." She winced and Warren started towards her only to be distracted by another, but much smaller, fireball that hit the wall just next to Anna's head.

"I don't want to hurt her, but if it'll make you listen." His father shrugged and Warren spun back towards him, launching himself at the man that had destroyed him, destroyed his life, his heart.

Anna watched as the two pyrotechnics battled it out and could feel her vision swim as nausea took over. She was going to pass out from the burn, that she realized, and it scared her. She needed to be able to watch over Warren, but she couldn't seem to keep the room from tilting the way that it was, or from Warren and his father blurring around the edges, their fireballs becoming nothing more than colorful images behind her now closed eyelids as the unconscious world took hold of her and she finally passed out, her entire body slumping, dragging the chains down as gravity took over her now limp body.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That sound was familiar to Anna's ears but she couldn't seem to place it, she couldn't quite remember where she had heard it before, but she knew that she had. She tilted her head to the side and groaned softly in her sore throat.

"Anna?"

She knew that voice. Her bright blue eyes slowly fluttered open to lock with a worried pair of chocolate brown ones.

"Hey." A thousand watt smile greeted her tired eyes and she couldn't resist the urge to smile herself.

"Hey Warren." Her voice was dry and scratchy, but she managed a simple greeting for her best friend.

"You gave us quite the scare." He told her, squeezing her hand gently in his own.

"What happened?" she asked softly, her brain faintly registering that she was in a hospital and the steady beep that she was hearing was the machine hooked to her heart, keeping track of the beats.

"My dad hit you with some fire, you passed out from the pain, you've been out for a good week and a half."

"Oh, eww." Was her reply and he chuckled softly.

"Yeah, you could use a shower." He nodded at her and she smiled, wishing that her arms didn't feel so heavy so that she could reach out and smack him for that particular comment.

"They took my dad back to jail, he's in a new type of cell that they say will be completely escape proof."

"You okay?" she asked him, her worry palpable in her voice and he smiled gently at her.

"I think we'll worry about you for right now, but I'll be all right, I understand things a lot better now." He told her, his smile holding the promise of a secret that only he knew.

"What?" she asked him, gauging the emotion in the smile.

"Nothing." He shook his head as the doctors and nurses came in to check on Anna.

"What?" she asked him again as they shooed him out of the room.

"Nothing." Was the reply as he entered the hallway, waving goodbye over his shoulder before they shut the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Anna had been home for over a week now but Warren still refused to tell her what he had figured out, but he did explain a bit about what had happened between him and his dad.

"He explained to me why he did what he did. It started out as a way to provide for me and my mom, you know, and then he just enjoyed the feeling so much that he couldn't stop."

"You won't end up like that you know." She replied as the pair of them sat on the couch, the television on, but neither one was watching it.

"I know, I like to think I have a bit more control than that." Was the smiled reply as his arm went around her shoulders and she snuggled into the warmth that she found in his side.

"Good." She answered, finalizing the conversation as they both settled further into the couch cushions, finally home and with family.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, this is the last chapter and then a final epilogue, thanks for staying with me through this sequel and my original, I am so humbled by all your reviews and support. So read and review to tell me how you liked it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna had just finished putting a very sleepy Charlotte to bed and was leaning against the doorway that separated the back bedrooms from the living room, watching Warren sitting on her couch, brooding. She leaned, crossing her arms across her chest and smiled at his still form, she thought he looked cute when he was brooding.

"You keep doing that and your face might stick that way, you know." She teased as she pushed off the wall and came over to sit next to him, a wide smile on her face.

"Will not." He replied, smiling back at her as he gave her a playful shove.

"What are you thinkin about?" she asked him and he smiled at her.

"Just somethin my dad said."

"Warren, don't listen to him, you…" he held up a hand to silence her and she quieted.

"He was right though."

"About what?" she was confused now.

"About you. I came in and he looked at me and he smiled and he said that I was just like him."

"Warren…"

"That if someone had had my mother he would have run in after her blind, too."

"I don't understand." She shook her head in confusion.

"I didn't either and I guess it showed on my face because he just kept smiling and said that he loved my mom just like I love you." He smiled softly.

"What?" she frowned, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"He was right, I do love you." His smile grew a bit larger.

"Warren…"

"I'm in love with you Anna." And he looked over at her from his place on the couch. She just kept staring at him, open-mouthed, at his confession.

"You are?" she didn't know what to say.

"Yeah." And as he said it, he felt his smile grow, telling her that he loved her made a weight lift off his chest.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I don't expect you to say…" she cut him off by settling her lips over his.

He sat on the couch in frozen shock, and feeling him stiffen she started to pull back, but he wrapped a hand around the base of her neck and pulled her back in, returning her kiss this time.

She had never felt warmth like this before. It filled her from the inside out spreading all the way to the ends of her fingers and toes, stemming from where their lips met.

She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Warren Peace, had wondered it from the first day she'd ever talked to him and he pinned her up against the wall in detention. Something about his eyes, how intense and focused they were made her wonder if he always looked at people like that. It made her wonder if he would be that intense and focused when he did other things.

She had never kissed an angel before, but she had a very strong faith that kissing Warren Peace was as close as she was ever going to get. He was perfect, his lips were soft and his hands gentle. He held her as though she was made of the most delicate glass and she had never felt more special or loved in all her life.

Somehow they ended up leaving the couch and heading to her bedroom, but it was a strange sensation to be in a new room when she couldn't exactly remember how they had gotten there, she could only assume Warren had picked her up while kissing her, because their lips had never parted.

Hands roamed over now exposed skin as shirts hit the floor in a puddle. His warm hands were such a contrast to her much cooler skin that it made goose bumps erupt over the both of them, creating smiles that interrupted the kissing, if only for a moment.

Anna had never felt so alive in her life. Every touch, every kiss, every look made her feel as though all her nerve endings had been electrocuted and made to stand on end. He was intense and focused as he made love to her, their clothes joined on the floor just as their bodies were beneath the sheets.

Their contrasting eyes locked as he moved deep within her, her hands roaming over his back, tracing the scars that existed there, the deep burns that would never truly go away. She traced every curve of muscle with her fingertips making him shiver and bury his face in the crook of her neck, nipping gently at exposed flesh, making her arch up with a gentle gasp. She could feel his breath tickle her as he chuckled at her reaction and it made a smile appear on her own face.

"Warren." She whispered gently and he instantly picked up his head, eyes wide with an untamable fear that they had gone too far, or that he had unintentionally hurt her.

"What is it Anna?" he stopped moving for a moment but with a gentle sway of the hips and an encouraging smile she told him it was all right to keep moving just exactly the way he was.

"I love you." She murmured as he brought his head down to meet hers, their foreheads touching and their breath mingling.

"I love you too." He had never felt so happy or complete in his entire life and he would never let this feeling go, he couldn't. He loved the woman beneath him and he was going to be with her if it killed him. Which, he reminded himself, it just might. He loved her so much, but she wasn't exactly what he had pictured himself falling for, and he had a feeling that would make the landing all the more sweeter.

Their breathing sped up as their movements became a little more desperate and as their once distant relationship reached the ultimate moment of perfection they burst into their respective powers. Fire and Ice, Ying and Yang, yet whatever way they spun it the only way to keep from falling was to hold on, to each other.

"I love you Anna."

"I love you too, Warren."

Yet maybe, falling _with_ each other was what destiny had in store for them all along.

_The End_


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, this is my final epilogue and now my beloved Warren Peace's Undoing saga is over, thank you for staying with me, thank you for all the wonderful reviews and thank you for reading, I really and truly appreciate you giving me ego boosts every few weeks. After all, who doesn't love a good ego boost?

I love you all

Andrew's Slinky

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna groaned as she bent down to pick up the dark-haired girl before her. She was already seven months along and her pregnant belly was causing quite the hindrance in picking up little four-year-old Sonja.

"Here we go." She said sweetly as she swung the brown-haired, blue-eyed girl up onto her hip, hugging her gently. The pair of them were out on the lawn enjoying the sunshine of a Saturday afternoon.

"Hi Sonja."

"Hi." Replied Sonja in her still slightly baby voice, big blue eyes smiling up at the woman holding her.

"Look there's your daddy." Pointed Anna as a man with dark-hair that matched the little girl's walked towards them, a wide smile on his face.

"Sonja baby!" he called as he held his arms out to his little girl and Sonja repeated the gesture, a wide, and beautiful smile on her face.

"Daddy!" she called as the man reached them and swung the little girl from Anna's arms into his own.

"Hi baby, did you have a good time?" he asked her and she giggled.

"I painted you a picture."

"Oh you did?"

"Yeah, I wanna show you." She told him, wiggling down from his grasp and running back into the house to retrieve her paper.

"Hi Anna." The man greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Michael, that girl of yours is so hyper I can barely keep up." She giggled as her friend placed a hand on her pregnant belly, gauging the movements of her unborn child.

"I know it, just like her mother. Speaking of mothers, how you doing?"

"I'm feeling good, you know, a little huge, mammoth, I feel like a house, but," she shrugged as she trailed off and he smiled at her.

"That's what Sarah said, always prattling on about how she felt huge, but I always thought she looked beautiful, and I think you do to." He soothed her fears and she grinned at him.

"Thanks."

"Thank you for taking care of Sonja again, I hate to do that to you, but since both Sarah and I have jobs we're trying our best to juggle things."

"Don't worry about it, I love Sonja, she's a great kid, and I think it prepares me for when this little one comes along."

"Anna, you've taken care of Charlotte practically since she was born, you're going to be a great mom." He told her, holding her hand and then he gasped in surprise as a pair of arms came out and put him in a hold.

"You hitting on my wife?" came the growling, but playful voice of Warren as he let go of his friend and smiled.

"Well I can't help it, she's very beautiful." Grinned Michael as Sonja came barreling back out of the house, her paper in her hand.

"She certainly is." Replied Warren as he settled in next to his wife, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips before cuddling up with her, his warm hands resting protectively over her stomach.

"Here it is Daddy." Stated Sonja with a smile as she held her paper up to her father and he took it with a smile that was identical to his little girl's.

"Its beautiful baby, lets get home and show it to your mom." He told her and she nodded her head quickly to agree as he swung her up onto his hip.

"Say goodbye to Uncle Warren and Aunt Anna, and say thank you." He instructed and Sonja grinned over at her family.

"Bye Uncle Warren, Aunt Anna, thanks." She called to them as Michael started back over his car, waving over his shoulder to his friends before loading his little girl into his car, buckling her in carefully, and getting in himself, driving off to his house and his wife.

"How did today go?" asked Warren as he and Anna held hands, walking up the lawn towards the front door.

"It went just fine, I'm glad I have all that experience handling Charlotte, otherwise I might just have gone nuts." She replied as they entered their foyer, heading back through the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Where is Charlotte?" asked Warren as he helped Anna sit down on a chair at the table.

"Over at Layla and Will's visiting Dominic." She replied as she set a hand on her stomach and winced when the baby kicked.

"Who would think that your sister and Stronghold's kid would be together?" asked Warren, shaking his head as he dug around in the refrigerator for a drink.

"True, but then who would think that Layla and Will would adopt someone who's fourteen?"

"They're good for Dominic, with the hippie's attitude, she was bound to be a great mother, it was always in her nature." Remarked Warren as he poured himself and his wife a glass of grape juice.

"So I was thinking…" started Anna once Warren had sat down and he sighed, shaking his head, knowing that nothing good had ever followed that sentence coming from his wife's mouth.

"About what?" he asked her somewhat apprehensively.

"About baby names, I really think that we should pick one before I have the baby." She replied, a tinge of annoyance and amusement to her already tired voice.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" he asked her, settling in for a long list, knowing that he was going to be tired once this was all over.

"Well, I've been debating since we don't know powers or anything, I mean it is most likely that the baby will have powers that are the same or similar to ours, but I don't want to name our kid and then have them be the polar opposite, you know?" she started to babble and Warren couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face at the sight of his pregnant, slightly flustered wife, never thinking that she had been more beautiful than she was right at this moment.

"Well, I think that any name we give our baby will suit him or her, after all, who would know our child better than us?" he asked her and she sighed.

"I guess so, but it's still something I worry about, man will I be happy when these hormones stop."

Warren laughed.

"You and me both," she shot him a dirty look, "C'mon, what names did you choose?"

"Well, for a girl I was thinking Kellie Anne, or Colleen Sophia and for a boy I was thinking Charles Anthony or Shawn Thomas."

"Hmm, I like Colleen, but not Sophia, and if it's a boy I think we should go for Charles Anthony, I like that." He told her as he reached out and held her hand in his.

"You don't like Sophia, huh? What do you think we should use as a middle name?" she asked him and he grinned even wider.

"I think that we should use Colleen Paige."

"After my mother?" she asked, feeling tears well up in her wide blue eyes.

"Yeah, I think I like that."

"I think I do too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God, I can't do this!" shouted Anna as she was already in the stirrups and had been pushing for a good hour and a half.

"Yes you can baby, you can do this, just push." Murmured Warren as he wiped the sweat off his wife's forehead, her hand in his own.

"No I can't, I can't…" tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head, her dark hair falling into her eyes.

"You can do this, just one more big push Anna." Came the doctor's voice and Anna gave out a frustrated cry.

"I can't, I'll just carry this baby with me for the rest of my life!" she replied, shaking her head adamantly.

"Yes you can, baby, yes you can, just one more big push." Retorted Warren, smoothing her hair away from her face and kissing her temple.

"Okay, one more, but that's it." She snipped in reply as she readied herself, took a deep breath and pushed.

"Oh my God!" she screamed until a sharp cry resounded in the room and the doctor grinned up at her.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." He told her as Warren went and cut the cord.

"I get a little girl?" asked Anna, tears welling up in her eyes again as the nurse cleaned then wrapped the baby and handed her off to Anna.

"Hi baby, hi. I'm you mommy." The tears found their way down Anna's already damp cheeks as Warren came to stand by his wife and new baby girl.

"Hi little girl, we've been waiting for you."

"Hi, hi Colleen. Oh Warren she's gorgeous." Anna looked up at her husband, who had tears running down his own cheeks, his wide brown eyes locked onto his baby girl.

"She looks just like you."

"You think?" Anna looked back down at the tiny bundle in her arms and felt happiness and a completeness that she had never felt before.

"Yeah, she's just as gorgeous as you are, she's absolutely prefect." He leaned in and kissed his wife's temple before planting a tender and loving kiss on his new baby's forehead, his heart swelling with pride and love. He found it strange that he could love someone so much when he didn't even know her, when she had only been in his life, hell, in this world for a few seconds, maybe a few minutes.

"Go tell the others, I know you're dying to." Anna smiled up at him as baby Colleen settled into her warm embrace, wide brown eyes staring contentedly up at her parents.

"Okay, I'll be back." He kissed both his wife and daughter before bounding out the door, down the hallway towards the waiting room where their family was waiting.

He burst through the double doors and was greeted by Charlie, who was holding Dominic Stronghold's hand, Layla and Will just behind them, Will's parents to their left and his own mother to their right. Zach and Magenta with their daughter Georgia, Ethan and his current girlfriend Fiona next to them and Michael, Sarah and little Sonja sitting just to the left of them; all of them with large and expectant smiles.

"So?" asked Will, excitement lighting up his voice.

"I have a beautiful, healthy baby girl." His voice was bursting with pride and he couldn't control the ridiculously wide smile splitting his face.

"Oh, I have a granddaughter!" his mother was the first to reach him, throwing her arms around her son and hugging him tightly. Warren leaned into her hug, pulling her tight against his chest before the pair of them broke away and Charlie filled the space.

"I have a niece!" was her squealed reaction and he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah, you do." He told her as Will came and shook his hand, Layla giving him a one-armed hug. Congratulations and handshakes went around the room before Warren excused himself to go and check on his wife as the rest of his family headed down to the maternity window to get a look at their newest addition to the family.

---------------------------------------------

"How you feeling?" asked Warren once he and Anna were alone, the pair of them sharing the hospital bed.

"Tired, but good." She replied softly as she rested her head against his warm and muscular chest.

"I love you Anna."

"I love you too Warren."

Falling together was their destiny and now they could teach their daughter everything they had learned. Ying and Yang, Fire and Ice, both with abusive fathers, the same yet different. And through it all, love was the common factor; all they had to do was look.


End file.
